


Revelations

by Alexa_Ann_Winchester



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DC- Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Ann_Winchester/pseuds/Alexa_Ann_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa Ann Stewart and her twin brother, Xander Harris are adjusting to life in the Avengers tower. Romance is blooming. AU with Bucky Barnes as an established Avenger. Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

WARNING: SMUT  
Alexa Ann Stewart is just returning from a long day of work. Her mother was giving her lectures on working with a team of superheroes. Lexi sighs. That’s what happens when your mom is a superhero herself...but that is a story for a different day. Right now Lexi just wants to relax and wait for the rest of the Avengers to come back. 

She walks into the kitchen to grab something to drink and heads to her room. As she sits on her bed she puts down the can of Mountain Dew and grabs her laptop from her bedside table. She is just thinking of checking on the news when she hears a knock at her door. Lexi gets up and, as she opens the door, she comes face-to-face with Bucky. “Hey Lex,” he says in a worn voice.

“Is something wrong?” Lexi asks as she moves away from the door to sit back down.

Bucky looks at her with slight hesitation. He isn’t sure if he should follow her inside. “No, everyone’s ok. We just got back from that thing in Florida.” He steps carefully into the room and closes the door. Bucky chuckles and shakes his head as sits awkwardly on the edge of the bed. “Remind me never to get on Steve’s bad side.”

Alexa rolls her eyes. “You say that every time.” She looks up at him with a small grin. “So why did you bother coming all the way down here just to repeat yourself?” She can tell he’s nervous about something, and she knows that he’s been trying to tell her something for a long time. She is hoping it’s the same thing she’s dying to tell him, that she’s been in love with him since the day she started working full time with the Avengers. She sighs internally. There’s no way THAT’S going to happen. Still, she could always hope.

Bucky looks at her nervously. He’s not sure if he should tell her. What if she laughs at him and throws her out of the room. He thinks for a minute. She could throw him out or she could tell him she feels the same. The others on the team have seemed to be hinting as much. Taking a deep breath, he says, “Ok, I have something to say and I’m honestly not sure how.”

Lexi’s heart skips a beat, hoping he wanted to say he loves her as much as she loves him. “Just…” she stumbles a bit on her words, sounding like her twin, Xander, for a second. She clears her throat, “Just take your time.”

He smiles at her, and all his worries disappear in an instant. “Lex, I’ve never been a very poetic person so I’m just going to come right out and say it. I love you. I have loved you since the day you joined the Avengers and-”

Before he can get out another word, Alexa is across the bed and kissing him hard on the mouth. He sits there frozen for just an instant before carefully wrapping his arms around Lexi and kissing her with the same intense passion. The kiss lasts only a minute but to them...it’s the beginning of something new. Bucky pulls away just enough to ask, “Really? I-I didn’t think this would be the reaction I would get.”

Lexi smiles and kisses him briefly before replying, “Why not? I love you too.”

Bucky’s heart swells at this and it’s now his turn to kiss Alexa with the same passion she gave him moments before. Lexi reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and uses the imbalance to pull him over on the bed. As they lay there kissing, Bucky, having had his mechanical arm pinned to the bed, uses his free hand to begin exploring Lexi’s body. Likewise, she is quickly removing his shirt, leaving both of his arms free and he, in turn, removes her t-shirt and bra. 

Lexi, with a love drunk look on her face, nibbles mischievously on Bucky’s neck, causing a short moaning gasp to escape his lips. As she moves her hands to loosen his belt, all the while never halting in her near frantic kisses and nips, Bucky pauses and pulls back from her for a second. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, knowing what they were both heading toward.

Alexa nods frantically. “My god, yes. If you really want the truth, I’ve wanted to do this for months.” And with that she presses a hard kiss into him. Before they can even think, Lexi has his belt loose and is desperately trying to remove his pants and boxers. Bucky just grins into her kiss and in one swift move, pushes Lexi onto her back and quickly pulls off her pants and underwear, leaving her completely exposed beneath him.

He slowly kisses her jawline as a soft, whimpering moan escapes her throat. As he continues to worship her with kisses, he slowly moves lower, teasing the edges of her soft flesh. She lets out a gasp as he plunges his tongue inside her and he feels her whole body vibrate with pleasure. She lets out a moan of desperation as he pulls away but gives a purr of pleasure as she feels him plunge two fingers inside her and licks, sucks, nips at her clit. He begins to move his fingers in and out as he hears her breathing become more and more hitched. She cries his name out desperately as she feels him push her over the edge, feeling the towering wave come crashing down as the orgasm takes her. As he helps her ride out the orgasm, Bucky slides his pants and boxers off and moves back up to position himself over Lexi. 

She gives him a breathless smile and her eyes and hips beg him to be inside of her. He smiles back as he positions himself against her opening and plunges himself in with a moaning gasp. Alexa thrusts her hips into his, urging him to move as he begins to slowly and rhythmically thrusts himself in and out. He goes faster and faster as Lexi whimpers in a desire to feel a simultaneous climax with the man she loves. Bucky, sensing her urgency, begins to nibble on her neck, and quickly finds the spot that sends her over the edge. As she lets out a cry of his name, they both arch painfully, feeling the pleasure wash over them. 

With a happy sigh, Bucky rolls to lay on his back next to Lexi. She turns onto her side and rests her head on his chest, her dark brown hair laid behind her as she breathes a contented sigh and Bucky unconsciously wraps his arm around her, pulling her close.

Lexi looks up at Bucky and smiles at him, “I...You know what? I...I can’t find the words to describe how much I love you and how IN LOVE with you I am.”

“I love you too,” he replies, holding her close to him in his arms and kissing her forehead. “I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” He looks down at her and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. “I worry so much everytime you’re gone on a mission. I worry about you more than Steve. I’m afraid of becoming...something awful, if I lose you.”

Alexa smiles gently and returns his kiss with a slightly hungrier one, causing his eyes to widen. While he has energy to spare, he thought she would be worn out. “I love you and I’ll always find my way back to you.” That said, she climbs on top of him and continues their lovemaking.

********

Several hours later….

After multiple rounds of lovemaking, including at least two in the shower, they emerge together from Alexa’s quarters to find a strange sight. Everyone is sitting around the living area, which would have been normal, if not for the freaky identical grins on Tony, Xander, Clint, and, surprisingly, Steve’s faces. They are all trying to act casual.

Lexi glances up at her boyfriend, she grins internally at the thought, and, with a smile and a wink, he looks down at her and gives her a very passionate kiss that has her brother getting very uncomfortable. “Ok, yeah, we get it, you finally realized you love my sister, but will you please stop kissing her like that in front of me?”

Alexa chuckles slightly and moving away from Bucky, goes over to Xander and gives him a big hug but frowns when he whispers, “You realize this means you Meg’s step-great-grandmother-in-law.” She gives him a smack.

“You need to shut up,” she growls out at him and turns away from him in a hough. That’s when she realizes at least half the people in the room were giving her shocked stares and she remembers with dread that a lot of them have super hearing, at least good enough to hear Xander’s bad attempt at whispering, including Bucky.

Bucky walks to her and, grabbing her hand, asking, “What did he mean by that?”

Xander gulps when she glances over her shoulder, “Sorry, Lexa, I forgot he could hear me.”

Alexa grumbles at her twin one more time before she sighs and draws her lover over to the couch. “Maybe you should sit down.” She glances over to Steve as if to say she would need his help. He nods at her and moves over to the other side of the couch.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you this,” she starts, “Xander’s got a big mouth.” She glares at her brother again. Bucky gives her a smile that melts her heart, “Just tell me.” She nods and looks over at Steve. “The thing is, I think Steve already knows a little about this, but not what it has to do with my distant cousin.”

Steve shakes his head. “I know more than you might think. I met your cousin after I did some digging and let’s just say,” he pauses for a second to chose his words carefully, “I met her boyfriend, Hunter.” He winces. “That went real well.”

Lexi laughs. “Meg or Hunter?” she asks, knowing he would know what she meant. 

“Meg,” he replies, rubbing his arm as if it had just been punched. “Who knew a little girl like her could punch that hard?”

Everyone that doesn’t know what he is talking about look shocked. “A girl hurt you?!” Bucky say incredulously. 

Lexi sighs. “This actually makes explaining everything easier.” She turns to face Bucky. “Meg has been getting protective of her boyfriend, Hunter McAllister, a lot lately. A lot of people have been hassling him. And considering they live here in the city, that makes everything more difficult for him.”

At this point, something dawns with Tony. He chooses his words carefully so as not to rock the boat for once. “Isn’t that the police detective that keeps getting mistaken for one of us?”

Lexi smiles gratefully at Tony for the help. “Yeah.”

“Which one of us?” Bucky asks, suddenly seeing where this was going.

Alexa takes his hands in hers. “You.”

Bucky’s breath wavered. “A-and why...why does he look like me? Just...just tell me, please.” It broke Lexi’s heart to see the love of her life look so scared. 

She braces herself, this was never easy to admit out loud to herself, due to the fact that even before the Avengers, she had been in love with Bucky. “My distant cousin, Meg’s boyfriend Hunter McAllister is your great grandson.”

Bucky lets out a sob and run from the room. Lexi looks over at Steve helplessly. She smiles at her, “Go after him. He needs you more than anyone now that he’s finally admitted to himself that he moved on. He loves you,” Steve gives her the warmest smile he can, “go remind him that you love him too.”

Lexi runs after Bucky and finds him back in her room. “I didn’t want to run from you I just didn’t want to have 300 questions at once.” Lexi nods in understanding as she moves over to him and wraps her arms around him. He subconsciously does the same and holds her close. “Steve is probably answering everything anyway. He knows.” Alexa nods again and shifts in his arms to look up at him.

“Is there anything you want to know about him?”

Bucky smiles at Lexi and kisses the top of her head. “Not right now,” he sighs. “Give me some time to process the fact I had a kid I never knew about.”

“Okay,” Lexi says quietly. “I’ll be right here with you the whole way,” she smiles at him. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere.” To emphasize her point, she tackles him and gives him a passionate kiss.

He laughs at the antics of his lover, “Why aren’t you exhausted?”

She stops for a moment before saying, “That’s really a story for another time. But I will tell you this. Have you heard of that hero that works with Superman out of Metropolis? The Kryptonite Kid?”

He nods. “Yeah, she must be a second, or third generation by now, there was one there when I was a kid.”

Lexi laughs. “She is a second generation and fortunately she has more than two kids so she can pick her successor.”

Bucky looks at her for a moment before saying in a deadpan voice, “Wait, you’re not an only child?”

Lexi laughs, knowing what he really wanted to say, “Yeah she’s my mom. Just got a lecture today about heroes and responsibilities. I’m just glad she let me and Xander off the hook from taking over for her. It would mean a move to the city to work with Superman. He’s just not safe without someone that can absorb Kryptonite.”

Bucky looks at his lover and realizes the stress this brings her and he says as much. She grins wickedly, “Well I know a good way to fix that.” And she climbs on top of him.

Bucky looks at her lustfully as she grinds her fully clothed body into his and smiles at the moan she elicits from him. She continues to grind into him slowly only stopping to unbutton her pants. Bucky takes advantage of this and rolls her under him and takes control. He finishes stripping both of them and wastes no time in plunging himself into his love. She lets out a moan as he braces himself against the headboard with one hand while reaching between them to tease Alexa’s clit. He thrusts faster and almost loses himself as he moans out, “Lexi, come with me, baby.” This is all he needed to push her over the edge, and they scream each other's names as they orgasm together.

Finally exhausted, Lexi snuggles up next to Bucky and falls fast asleep in his arms, while he watches her and thinks how lucky he is to have her. Whatever happens in the future, he would have the love of his life with him to get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously have some preestablished characters in here. They will make appearances in my other stories and chapters as I go along.


End file.
